Kai and cars really don't mix
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: That's right! It's Kai attempting to get his drivers thingy! O.o Why did I twist that? - - Oh, you shouldn't read this unless you've read my highschool story. You'll be uber confused.


This is before the high school story took place!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Kaiten?"

Kai gave his lighter half a cocky grin. "Why? You scared I' gonna get hurt or something? I didn't know you cared so much hero!"

Link rolled his eyes and pushed the shadow playfully. "Whatever you say, just don't kill anyone okay? We'll have to leave the country again."

"Mr. Kaiten? Are you ready for the test? Let's get in the car." The driver testing lady gestured to the shinny yellow car.

Kai walked towards the car with a bored expression on his face. "Yeah, yeah, I'ma coming."

"Knock 'em dead Kai! Wait! Don't knock 'em dead! Damn it..."

Kai slid into the driver seat and buckled his seat belt. "Ok lady, hand over the keys!"

She handed them to him without any concern. Which she would later regret. "Ok, when you start the car, what do you do?"

Kai had to think about that one. "Um... put the key in the ignition and turn it?"

"No, no, no dear. You put you foot on the...?"

"Gas?"

"No, quiet the opposite actually."

Kai was totally confused. "You put it on the break? What the point of starting the car if you don't wanna go anywhere?"

"How did you pass the written test dear?"

"I memorized all the questions? Jeez! Ok, I'm starting the car."

He turned the key.

"Ok, good! Now put your foot on the break dear."

Kai nodded. "Foot." He lifted his foot up. "On." He put his foot on the pedal. "Break." He pressed down.

The car lurched forward.

"Foot on gas! Foot on gas! Holy shit!"

He hit the breaks.

Link was doubled over with laughter.

The driver lady looked a little scared. "It's okay dear, try again."

This time when Kai turned the car on, he did it right.

"Yayz! I did it!"

"Ok, now I want you to gently put your foot on the gas, and drive out of the parking lot."

Kai did everything fine, until he got to the entrance of the parking lot. "Where's the blinkers?" He hit a random switch and the windshield wipers came on.

"Oh look! The car's waving at me!" He waved back. "Hi Mr yellow car!"

The lady looked at him like he was crazy. Which he was.

He eventually found the blinker and turned left onto the road.

Things were going smoothly, until they came to a red light.

"You should slow down, the green light's turning dear."

"Slow down for a light? I don't think so!" He pressed down harder on the gas.

And he went through the red light, going over the speed limit.

The cops, being smart for once, realized that they had a dangerous driver on the road and turn their... loud annoying things on.

"What do we do in these kinds of situations dear?"

"Um, run like your ass is on fire?"

"No! You pull over!"

"But that's not what they do in the movies!"

* * *

Link was sitting in the car, enjoying his coffee and listening to the radio.

_Hmm... I wonder how Kai's doing?_

"_This just in! Every police unit in New York city is currently chasing after what reports say, is a yellow car claiming to be a student drivers car. But the car has ignored all traffic safety rules, and has already ran over two people and a dog! Will this day end in tragedy? Only time will tell!"_

"Well we haven't been back to Hyrule in a while... I guess that's where we'll go."

Kai in the meantime, was having a blast. He had already crashed two cop cars, and did some matrix shit like moves going down the streets. The whole time he was cackling evilly.

"This is fucking awesome! Way better then the movies!"

A cop car came out of nowhere and crashed the smaller yellow car into a building.

Kai sighed angrily and looked at the terrified driver's lady.

"Man, you look scared as hell."

The police held their guns up to him.

He waved at them happily. "Zeinne!" And poofed.

"So hero... did ya miss me?"

Link glared at the shadow. "Have fun Kaiten?"

Kai shrugged. "For a while."

"So how does going back to Hyrule sound?"

"Good, but why do I have a strange feeling that we're both gonna regret it."

* * *

Man that was weird. No damn crooked... Or Shigen... Or... Boy love! Damn it! But it was still fun to write!


End file.
